The present invention generally relates to a method for forming a meat cut from a center cut boneless pork loin. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for forming a boneless meat cut to create a final meat product that mimics a pork rib meat which includes no bones and includes only the Longissimus muscle (meat) and the Spinalis muscle (meat).
In recent years, individuals have become increasingly interested in food products that are economical and attractive. Additionally, there has been a increase in the demand for more “finger food” products such as ribs as well as a rise in popularity of barbeque ribs—both in restaurant and home cooking. There exist in the art methods to produce pork loin back ribs. Such examples produce a meat product that includes both bones and meat or a product made from restructured pork. A meat cut that includes both bones and meat makes it more difficult for a person to consume all available meat because the person must work around and between the bones. In addition, there exists in the art examples of methods for forming a meat cut from a center cut boneless pork loin. Such examples disclose a method that results in a boneless pork loin roast or a pork chop.
The present invention discloses a more efficient use of available meat on the pig carcass. Also, the present invention discloses how to convert a pork meat cut to a more attractive and economically beneficial meat cut to achieve an end product that is more in demand. Thus, the present invention provides a method for forming a meat cut that will produce a meaty and easy to consume boneless loin back rib.